Mahal, Kili !
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Kili avait toujours fait ce qui lui plaisait. Et ce n'était pas la reconquête d'Erebor qui allait changer cela !


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je publie sur ce site mon premier écrit sur le monde de Tolkien, et pourtant Dieu sait comme je suis fan ! C'est peut-être aussi pour ça d'ailleurs que je ne m'étais jamais lancée dans des fanfictions sur ce monde avant, respectant trop l'oeuvre du Maître suprême... **

**Mais j'ai eu cette petite idée folle suite au (11ème ?) visionnage du dernier volet du Hobbit, et je me suis lancée. Il est vrai que s'il a fait un travail merveilleux avec le Seigneur des Anneaux, Peter Jackson s'est beaucoup plus éloigné du livre pour les trois volets du Hobbit. Du coup, j'ai un peu joué sur ce point dans cet OS, en exploitant notamment la relation de Kili et Tauriel.  
Je ne peux pas dire que je sois une grande fan de leur relation, mais elle ne me gêne pas énormément non plus (je ne fais pas parti des fans hardcore qui ne jurent que par les livres, je dois avouer que toute différence peut être bonne à prendre parfois et il y a du bon dans la trilogie du Hobbit) donc je me suis imaginé ce qu'aurait donné la suite de la bataille (après la reconstruction d'Erebor) si Kili Fili et Thorin avaient survécu.**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si vous avez apprécié :) **

* * *

Thorin regarda Kili s'éloigner d'un pas rageur, aussitôt suivi par son frère ainé qui lança un regard noir à son oncle. Ori et Dwalin jetèrent à leur tour un oeil au Roi, qui soutint leurs pupilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils détournent la tête.

« Tu ne devrais pas être si dur avec Kili » lança Balin en s'approchant de son ami de longue date. « Il est encore très jeune, tu as tendance à l'oublier. »

Thorin détourna les yeux, passablement énervé. Ses deux jeunes neveux avaient disparu derrière un pilier, et il était pratiquement sûr qu'ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans un pièce du palais à ruminer contre sa royale personne. Ces histoires commençaient à lui monter au nez, et sérieusement.

« Il s'est entiché d'une elfe ! » s'exclama le brun en serrant les poings. « La capitaine de garde de l'elfe qui nous a tourné le dos il y a des années, qui plus est ! »

Le vieux nain soupira, s'appuyant contre le bureau derrière lui. La discussion allait être longue, il le sentait d'avance…

« Thranduil s'est battu à nos côtés lors de la bataille pour garder la montagne, Thorin… »

« Il attendait quelque chose en retour ! »

« Son fils t'a sauvé la vie à Ravenhill. »

« C'était mon épée avant d'être la sienne ! »

Soudainement, Balin sentit lui aussi que l'entêtement du Roi allait lui faire perdre patience très vite.

« Par Durin, arrête d'être aussi têtu ! Kili n'a jamais rien fait dans les règles, tu devrais le savoir. »

Sur ce, le vieux nain quitta les talons, ronchonnant dans sa barbe contre le Roi d'Erebor. Roi sous la montagne ou pas, Thorin était une sacré tête de nœuds et ce n'était pas le vieux Balin qui allait se retenir de lui dire ses quatre vérités, couronne ou pas ! Après tout, il l'avait vu naître ce nain ronchon, par la barbe de ses aïeuls !

Le Roi resta quant à lui seul face à la grande table de la salle du trône, tous les nains environnant ayant d'ores et déjà déserté lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que l'air s'emplissait d'orage. En soupirant, le brun s'assit sur son trône, les sourcils froncés. Kili lui avait toujours donné du fil à retordre, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Alors que Fili n'était pas très agité, préférant faire ses énormités plus discrètement, le cadet ne s'était jamais gêné pour les perpétuer face à tout le monde. Son oncle le premier.

Le père des deux garçons était mort peu après la naissance du plus jeune. N'ayant que cinq ans de plus que le bébé, Fili tout comme son frère ne se souvenait pas de ce dernier. Du plus loin que reviennent leurs souvenirs, Thorin avait toujours été la seule et unique figure paternelle des deux petits nains. Bien sûr sa sœur Dis état toujours en vie et elle s'occupait autant que possible de ses deux petits monstres mais elle se trouvait bien vite débordée par leur énergie incontrôlable, et le prince avait pris pour habitude d'être la figure d'autorité chez les Durins. Son autorité naturelle en tant qu'héritier direct du trône d'Erebor y faisait, bien entendu, mais Thorin avait toujours eu cet aura et cette présence que personne ne pouvait nier. Il était un leader né.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui avait effrayé les deux terreurs qu'étaient ses neveux. Fili était turbulent lorsqu'il était tout jeune, il sautait déjà de meubles en meubles avec ses épées en bois à la main alors qu'il était à peine capable de tenir debout. Kili le regardait faire de ses grands yeux chocolat, assis confortablement dans son berceau de bois, et Thorin se prenait à prier pour que le cadet ne devienne pas aussi rapide que son frère. Ses espoirs se retrouvèrent vite réduits en fumée lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kili était encore plus vif que son aîné, n'hésitant pas à tirer les nattes de ses longs cheveux dès qu'elles passaient à proximité du bout de son nez. Tandis que Dis riait au visage déconfit de son frère, ce Roi si imposant qui ne savait se fâcher devant la bouille désolée (mais démoniaque) de son rejeton, Thorin fulminait. Ces enfants auraient sa peau.

Alors qu'avec leur adolescence bien entamée et le rythme de leurs catastrophes diminuant de jours en jours, Thorin se prit à penser que le pire était derrière eux.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi tort.

Après les enfants turbulents et avides d'aventures qui quémandaient des récits et contes toutes les nuits avant de se coucher, faisant fi de la fatigue de leur oncle, Thorin dut affronter deux jeunes adultes qui se mêlaient pour la première fois à la société.  
Etant de rang royal et étant de la lignée directe de Thror, les deux jeunes nains attiraient un respect indéniable auprès de tous. Pourtant, Thorin fut forcé de constater que rares étaient ceux à s'incliner devant le passage des deux princes dans les vallées des montagnes bleues, à son grand mécontentement. Par la barbe de Durin, quand la population était-elle devenue aussi irrespectueuse face à leurs princes ? La réponse lui parvint bien vite lorsqu'il surprit les deux frères dans une position plus que compromettante à la nuit tombée, après les avoir suivis lorsqu'ils eurent quitté leur lit. Les deux inséparables avaient trouvé le moyen de se mêler à la population moyenne en organisant des jeux et paris dans les rues marchandes. Et bien loin de se contenter d'organiser ces émeutes, Fili et Kili y prenaient part et se retrouvaient mêlés à tous ces capitaines de la garde, torse nu et en sueurs, donnant et recevant des coups.

Réfrénant son envie de les attraper tout deux par les oreilles et les tirer chez leur mère, Thorin s'arracha quelques poils de barbe en ravalant une crise de colère, avant de tourner les talons. Ses neveux auraient affaire à sa colère légendaire lorsqu'ils passeraient le pas de la porte, sûrement aux aurores. Alors qu'il attendait de pied fermes les deux fauteurs de trouble, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait entraperçu dans la rue. Certes ces combats bestiaux et sans intérêts étaient loin de refléter les qualités des gardes ni de ses neveux, mais ceux qu'il considéraient encore comme des grands enfants avaient changé. Leurs corps n'étaient plus des corps de jeunes adolescents mais bien des corps d'adultes, taillés et dessinés comme tel. Leurs muscles s'affirmaient à présent beaucoup plus, leurs mouvement étaient plus coordonnés et il ne faisait aucun doute que si Thorin les défiait à l'épée, leurs réflexes seraient aiguisés.  
Avec un soupir et sous l'œil amusé de sa sœur, Thorin était parti se coucher en taisant les activités de ses neveux, oubliant les représailles qu'il avait prévu pour eux la nuit-même.

Peu à peu, et malgré leur profond attachement l'un envers l'autre, la différence physique entre les deux frères s'était creusée. Au grand malheur de Kili, ses muscles ne s'étaient pas énormément fortifiés comme ceux de son frère, qui avait quasiment doublé de volume. Ils étaient visibles, mais le jeune nain paraissait encore frêle à côté de n'importe quel guerrier. Au grand malheur de Fili, son frère l'avait dépassé de quelques centimètres, malgré ses cinq années en moins. Le plus grand désarroi des deux frères s'était concentré sur le fait que leurs cheveux avaient pris deux différents tons : si les cheveux de Kili n'avaient pas changé, ceux de Fili avaient fini blond comme le soleil levant, semblables à ceux de son père. Avec toutes ces transformations physiques dues à leur entrée dans l'âge adulte, la différence était maintenant évidente entre les deux frères et plus aucune erreur ne pouvait être commise.

Si Fili trouvait en cela un point positif –ses muscles saillants attiraient beaucoup de naines et rendait jaloux bien des guerriers, Kili souffrait beaucoup de cette différence. Lui qui avait toujours pu se cacher derrière son frère tel une ombre ou un jumeau, il était maintenant à la merci des moqueries de tous. Non pas que son physique soit répugnant, bien au contraire, Kili avait un charme qui lui était propre. Cependant, les nains avaient des caractéristiques physiques bien à eux. La finesse et la taille n'en faisaient pas partie, de même que l'absence de barbe du cadet des Durins. Si Fili tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de conforter son petit frère et le défendre, les moqueries couraient toujours sur son passage. Certains commençaient même à murmurer que le jeune prince avait un lien quelconque de parenté avec les Elfes. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Thorin, et il prit publiquement la parole pour défendre son neveu. Oui, ce dernier faisait sa taille –et il était considéré comme le plus grand des siens, ce n'était pas peu dire ! oui, il n'avait pas de réelle barbe et oui il n'avait pas d'aussi gros muscles que lui, mais il était un prince. Et un prince devait imposer le respect, de la part de tous. Quiconque oserait défier Thorin sur ce point ou continuerait à répandre ces rumeurs aurait le malheur de croiser son épée.

Ce fut ainsi que petit à petit, les rumeurs cessèrent. Mais si l'âge adulte avait un effet positif sur la plupart des nains, y compris Fili, Kili sembla échapper à la règle. Les conquêtes de Fili étaient légendaires au sein des montagnes bleues, ce qui était un signe de virilité très reconnu chez les nains. Un guerrier connu pour avoir vécu autant d'expérience que le prince dans les alcôves d'une chambre était respecté de tous. Pourtant, Kili ne suivait pas son frère sur ce chemin, pour la première fois de sa vie. Oh, son aîné avait tenté bien des fois de le pousser dans les bras d'une naine ou deux, mais jamais personne n'avait su faire flancher le cadet des Durins. Thorin, contrairement à Fili, était persuadé que Kili n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il le paraissait, pourtant il préférait taire ses prouesses contrairement à n'importe quel autre nain qui s'en serait vanté haut et fort. Et ce silence prouvait une nouvelle fois la différence de caractère entre les deux héritiers.

Thorin aimait autant ses deux neveux, il les considérait tous deux aussi dignes d'être Roi l'un que l'autre. Il se devait d'être plus dur avec Fili, laissant plus de liberté au cadet, mais jamais il ne doutait de la capacité de ce dernier à être Roi ou même digne de la lignée des Durins. Mais Kili prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner son oncle en bourrique. Alors que Fili prenait peu à peu conscience des responsabilités lourdes qui l'encombraient, Kili continuait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête dans tous les domaines. Après avoir déclaré à son oncle –qui faillit avoir une crise cardiaque ce soir-là– qu'il avait choisi l'arc comme arme principale, il s'était amusé à défier tous les archers de la cour à le battre lors d'un concours. Bien entendu le jeune prince avait gagné ce concours haut la main, mais si ce défi l'avait fait respecter au sein de l'armée, il n'avait fait que prouver à Thorin que son jeune héritier était imprudent et bien trop inconscient pour sa propre santé.

Et les prouesses de Kili ne s'étaient pas arrêtées là. Après plusieurs années, Dis et Thorin avaient renoncé à reprocher au jeune nain son comportement, car malgré toutes les remontrances, Kili sortait toujours la tête haute du salon où il s'était fait réprimander. Tel un digne hériter du caractère de cochon de son oncle, avait glissé Dis à Thorin.  
Ainsi, Thorin n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'à la fin de la bataille des cinq armées, lorsque les nains étaient sortis victorieux et miraculeusement tous indemnes, Kili était venu le voir avec une requête.

L'armée des Elfes ayant combattu à leurs côtés avait été guidée au combat par Tauriel, la personne même dont Kili s'était entiché. Avec la quête pour récupérer Erebor et tous les problèmes qui s'en étaient suivis, Thorin n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de s'arrêter sur ce point, pensant que le plus jeune de ses neveux était victime d'une petite folie passagère. Cependant, lorsque Kili s'était avancé fermement vers son oncle avec la ferme intention de lui annoncer son idylle avec l'elfe, Thorin avait pu réellement réaliser l'étendue des dégâts. Il n'y avait aucun doute, son neveu était irrévocablement amoureux de l'Elfe rousse, et à la vue des regards que cette dernière lui lançait il en était de même pour elle. Mais Thorin avait beau aimer Kili de tout son cœur, et Malah savait s'il avait passé des choses à son jeune héritier, il ne pouvait simplement pas accepter une union entre ces deux peuples.

« Mon oncle ? »

La voix de Fili fit sursauter Thorin, le tirant de sa réflexion. Se tenant dans l'angle de la porte de la salle du trône, le blond fit quelques pas pour venir à l'encontre de son aîné.

« Que veux-tu Fili ? » Souffla le Roi d'un air lassé.

« Te parler, mon oncle. » Il tira une chaise afin de s'y asseoir, fixant son ainé sans sourciller. Fili avait toujours eu la capacité de rester impassible, quoi qu'il se passe. Son visage affichait constamment un air assuré, et ce même lorsque la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Thorin avait toujours admiré cette partie de lui, même s'il ne lui avait bien entendu jamais dit. « Mon oncle, Kili va partir. »

Thorin mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que lui disait son neveu, trop abasourdi pour réellement intégrer les mots la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il va partir. Avec Tauriel. Ils vont fuir, mon oncle. Kili n'attendait pas ton consentement en te le disant tout à l'heure, mais il n'attendait pas une réaction aussi violente. » répondit Fili en lui lançant un regard noir, affichant clairement le soutien qu'il portait à son petit frère.

Thorin se doutait que même s'il n'était pas des plus heureux de la situation non plus, Fili soutenait son cadet quoi qu'il advienne. Ayant été élevé par Thorin, Fili avait logiquement développé une haine sévère contre les Elfes. Cependant, il avait passé plus de temps que son oncle avec Tauriel lorsqu'elle était restée à Lacville pour soigner son frère. Il avait pris le temps de discuter avec elle, et lorsqu'il faisait fi des différences entre leurs peuples, il devait avouer que Tauriel était une personne très agréable à côtoyer. Les elfes n'avaient pas les mêmes mœurs que les nains, mais elle était loyale et fidèle à toute cause qu'elle trouvait juste, tout comme la lignée de Durin. Elle portait également un amour profond à Kili, et son ainé n'avait pas besoin de plus pour apprendre à la supporter.

« Il ne peut pas partir » Fit Thorin en se levant, descendant du trône pour s'avancer vers son neveu. « J'ai besoin de lui ici ! »

Fili secoua la tête. « Tu as refusé la présence de Tauriel à Erebor. Il l'aime, Thorin. Je hais devoir dire ça, mais tu dois choisir entre accepter l'Elfe et garder ton neveu, ou continuer à être si têtu et perdre Kili. S'il part, on ne le reverra plus jamais, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Thorin scruta les yeux du jeune nain devant lui. « Tu partirais avec lui eux, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il par murmurer.

Fili hocha silencieusement la tête. « Kili est jeune. Je sais qu'il serait capable de se débrouiller sans moi, surtout accompagnée de l'elfe. Mais les nains vivent en groupe, ils ont toujours vécu ainsi. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir seul, il ne s'est jamais retrouvé sans compagnon de voyage de son espèce. »

Thorin baissa les yeux vers ses mains, pensifs. Son esprit était embrumé de milliers de pensées plus confuses les unes des autres tant la situation le révulsait.

« Mon oncle, Kili est en train de partir. »

Un silence retomba sur la salle, avant que Thorin ne soupire, fermant les yeux et les poings.

« Va le chercher. Et dis-lui qu'il est libre de laisser l'Elfe entrer à sa guise dans Erebor, s'il est à ses côtés. »

Fili s'inclina rapidement, disparaissant de nouveau dans les couloirs pour aller quérir son frère, qui devait déjà être près de la porte à cette heure-là.

Dans la salle du trône, Thorin soupira à s'en fendre l'âme une nouvelle fois, vaincu, puis il laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé.

Kili avait toujours fait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, et ce n'était pas près de changer.


End file.
